The present invention relates to a blocking mechanism or locking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking device for a vehicle seat having a first fitting part that is configured to be brought into a releasable, form-fitting engagement with a second fitting part.
German Publication No. DE 102 26 293 A1 discloses a locking device of the generic type. The disclosed locking device comprises a first fitting part which is connected to the seat part of a vehicle seat and a second fitting part, in the form of a latching pawl, arranged pivotally on the backrest of the seat. The backrest is rotatable about a horizontal pivot axis in relation to the seat part so that during the rotation, the latching pawl is also displaced around the outer circumference of the first fitting part. Engagement between the latching pawl and toothings on the first fitting part provide for a releasable locking of the backrest with the seat part in various inclination positions.
Locking devices of this type are well-established in practice. However, depending on the fineness of the toothing and the required strength, it is frequently necessary to manufacture the entire fitting part, equipped with the toothing, from a high-strength, hardened material. These materials are comparatively expensive and require relatively complicated machining. Furthermore, care has to be taken to ensure distortion-free installation of the fitting parts manufactured from these materials, since such fitting parts, due to their low failure strain, tend to break if fitted improperly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking device that improves the previously known locking device with regard to material costs, manufacturing and/or installation properties.